Notifications
There are several types of Notifications a player can receive in Habitica, both on screen while playing the game and via email. Some extensions for Habitica may also provide other forms of notifications. Email Notifications The Notifications selection panel is found in the toolbar under Settings. Players have the option to receive email notifications for the following reasons: *Received private message *Won a challenge *Gifted with gems *Gifted with a subscription *Invited to a party *Invited to a guild *Kicked from group *A quest has begun *Invited to a quest *Account is inactive *Summaries of account activity in the past week Each can be opted in or out of separately. The player can also select "Check to Unsubscribe from Emails". This unsubscribes the player from receiving any emails from Habitica. However, this means that player will never be notified about important changes to the site or to their account. Push Notifications Push notifications refer to notifications that occur on the device where the app is installed. The Push Notifications selection panel is found both on the website under Settings > Notifications and in the app under Settings > Push Notifications. Players have the option to receive push notifications for the following reasons: *Received private message *Won a challenge *Gifted gems *Gifted a subscription *Invited to a party *Invited to a guild *A quest the player is participating in has begun *Invited to a quest Each can be opted in or out of separately. The player can also select "Check to Unsubscribe from all Push Notifications". This unsubscribes the player from receiving any push notifications from the app. In Game Notifications A player will receive a notification every time that they collect gold or XP, or get drops. They will also receive them if they level up, or if there is new activity in one of the groups to which the player belongs (guilds/parties). Task-Related Notifications After completing any task or triggering Cron, these notification will appear in the upper-right corner of the screen. This type of notification disappears from the screen within seconds, but a bookmarklet can be installed that will display recent ones. Notifications Panel The Notifications panel is located in the upper-right of the toolbar, to the left of the Audio button. It displays recent activity from your party and most of the guilds that you currently belong to, as well as allowing a quick way for players to directly access those groups without having to go through the Social tab. The Notifications panel also alerts you when: * you have unallocated attribute points * you have received a Mystery Item * you have a card Note that the Notifications panel only updates when you reload the Habitica page or click the Sync button. It does not update on its own, and does not always update when you click a task. The Tavern never appears in the Notifications Panel. Parties and Guilds The Notifications panel allows for players to be alerted of any new notifications from a party or from most guilds. Guilds with more than 5000 members (e.g., The Newbies Guild) do not send notifications to reduce load on Habitica's servers. Notifications for a particular guild or party can be cleared by clicking the X to the right of the group's name or by clicking on the name of the group. Notifications appear when someone posts in the chat of a guild or party of which you are a member. They also appear to inform you of buffs cast for your party, damage done to a boss, damage taken from a boss, and completed quests. Clicking on the name of a guild or party in the Notifications Panel jumps you directly to the selected guild or party page, and clears the Notifications Panel for that guild or the party. To close the Notifications Panel, click the icon again. If you do not select a guild or party to view, the panel will not close on its own. Attribute Points When you have unallocated attribute points, you will see a + in your tool panel. When you click on the +, a popup will show you how many points are available to allocate. Clicking on the link in the popup will take you to the Stats page so you can assign the points. Mystery Item When you have a Mystery Item, you will see a gift box in your tool panel. When you click on the gift box, a popup will show you that you have a new Mystery Item. Clicking on the link in the popup will direct you to Inventory page to find it. Cards When you have a card, you will see the envelope in your tool panel. When you click on the envelope, a popup will show you that you have a new card. Clicking on the link in the popup will direct you to Inventory page to find it. Desktop Notifications You can choose to receive desktop notifications for your party’s chat. If you do so, you’ll be alerted to new chats via desktop notifications as long as you have Habitica open in your browser. If you don't allow desktop notifications, you'll instead get chat alerts in a format similar to gold and experience notifications. Access your party page to enable or block desktop notifications. As shown in the screenshot on the right, you should see both a larger pop-up on the page titled “Enable Desktop Notifications” and a smaller dialog from your browser. Choose an option from the smaller browser dialog to indicate whether you’d like to allow/receive or deny/block notifications. The browser dialog may look different from the one in the screenshot depending on which browser you use. Selecting an option from the browser dialog will make the page pop-up disappear; otherwise, the pop-up will appear every time you go to your party page. If you are using a browser that does not support desktop notifications, then neither the pop-up nor the browser dialog will appear. Email Notifications Task-Related and Modal Notifications Notifications Panel fr:Notifications Category:Stats